What's The Meaning Of PMS?
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Natsu is so dense. He even don't know the meaning of PMS? / Oneshot Natsu X Lucy SWEET! / Read and Review please!


Hello minna!

I'm publishing one Natsu Lucy again! In english! Yeaaah XD

This time i hope everyone can read my fic properly ;) —since my english is so bad =="

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Warning : Typo(s), Canon

**Disclaimer** : Mashima Hiro does.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**A ****Oneshot Fairy Tail fanfic**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**What's The Meaning Of PMS?**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)  
**  
This afternoon was hot. The sun was starting to be on top of the head. People who have started their activities in the morning is still busy like there is no word tired. The streets are crowded by citizens who sell and others.

That situation wasn't much different from our beloved guild, Fairy Tail. As usual, crowded. It could even be said to be noisy. The mages who aren't on a mission—or just rest, is fighting with each other. It seemed they don't really rest.

Likewise with this Stellar Spirit Mage. She was resting from a grueling mission yesterday. Fortunately, the group—Natsu, Gray and Erza didn't do anything make-her-scream again in the middle of a mission. But still, a long mission make them a rest. Oops, i mean, Lucy forces them to rest.

Lucy didn't seem in a good mood state. Somehow she felt very sensitive these days. Being nudged a little by someone, she's easy to be angry. Often got mad, and so on. Mirajane who knew this, was immediately approached Lucy, and bring a fresh drink.

"Lucy ... What's wrong with you?" Mirajane greeted Lucy and asked her—and put a drink in front of Lucy.

"I don't know. I feel very sensitive these days. Feelings more sensitive," said Lucy sighing in sad mode.

"You're having PMS, Lu_-chan_?" Levy asked carefully—hope that Lucy didn't scold her if she was offended.

Lucy pauses for a while. She looked to think of something. Her face give a thinking face—like a detective.

"Maybe. Because this month i haven't," said Lucy sighed. Levy sighed too—she didn't being scolded by Lucy.

"Oh, you're having PMS? Aah, so that's why you easy to got angry these days. You're like bitchy mother, you know," said Cana that sat next to Levy—and still holding her beer barrel.

"Shut up, Cana!" Lucy said with angry tone. But then her face turning sad again.

"Huuuft, I want to control my emotions," said Lucy down. She was also felt guilty because she had scolded her friends who actually just kidding.

Mirajane suddenly gasped a little, "I knew there was a book to how to control your emotions," Mirajane smiled a little and looked at Lucy, "i'll find it for you, Lucy."

"Yes. Thank you, Mira_-san_," said Lucy happily. She saw Mirajane walked away from the bar guild towards the guild library.

"Do you always like this, Levy_-chan_?" Lucy asked Levy. Levy just smiled.

"Not really. Sometimes. But if it's about sensitive feelings, I always do."

"Oh ..."

"Lu_-chan_is usually these dates, huh?" Levy asked back.

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no. Sometimes early, and sometimes late!. But this month I haven't at all," said Lucy watched her glass.

Suddenly a fire mage came and hugged Lucy's shoulder, "What is that 'haven't' Luce? Didn't you already pay rental house did it?" Natsu said with a tone of wonder and approached his face toward Lucy.

Lucy's blood suddenly rose to her cheek. Blushing heavily. Immediately that blondie girl pushed Natsu. "Na-natsu! You scared me!" said Lucy. Natsu finally sat down beside her and faced her.

"What's wrong, Luce? Today you look like a fussy old lady," said Natsu with his trademark grin. Lucy immediately got angry by that.

"Shut up, flame head!" Lucy said angrily.

"Well ... even Lucy called you flame head!" Gray said in a mocking tone—to Natsu of course.

"You too, ice boxer!" Lucy said with dark aura.

"Hahaha ... She also mocking you!" said Natsu laugh.

And as usual, in between ice and fire mage looks like scary background. They don't dare to take a step further-fight-because the Titania immediately looked at them.

After got a beautiful deathglare from Erza, Gray and Natsu had become friends again. Natsu sat next to Lucy and Gray is beside Natsu. He looked at Lucy with a look of searching. Lucy's gaze didn't hold her emotions—although with slightly blushing.

"What the heck do you want, Natsu?" Lucy looked at Natsu said angrily.

"No. I just make sure your whole body is fine. Maybe you're upset because something has been lost you," said Natsu, looking innocent. And that make Lucy emotion.

While Levy and Cana just giggles, "No, Natsu. Something Lucy would happen," said Cana in a teasing tone. Lucy just looked annoyed to Cana. Unexpectedly, Natsu panic itself.

"Huh? What will happen? Are you fine Luce? You want me to accompany you?" said Natsu worried. Both friend Lucy—even spread up Erza giggling at the Dragon Slayer. While Lucy just make a boring-face. Just annoyed.

"Luce? What's wrong?" Natsu asked curiously.

"NO!" said Lucy yelling at Natsu.

"No. You're hiding something from me," said Natsu probing. His eyes weren't like this girl blondie hiding something from him.

"I told you—"

"Lucy, I have found! Book with the title 'How to control emotions during PMS.' It's so hard to find," said Mirajane cutting Lucy's words.

Lucy were surprised with Mirajane who was in front of her—and him and say 'something' in front of Natsu. Gray who heard Mirajane's words was slightly blushing and no longer he left the bar.

Unexpectedly, Natsu was gawk. His mouth opened a little wider and his forehead wrinkle. Seeing Lucy's face like a boiled crab makes Natsu became more confused. And then suddenly Natsu asked—with a louder voice.

"What's the meaning of PMS?"

And the guild immediately became silent.

First, all silent.

Second, all the guild's member staring at Natsu.

Third ...

"HAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAA!" laughter all guild members burst uncontrollably.

Everyone laughed off. Sometimes there are some people a bit blushing but still laughing.

"Natsu you're stupid!"

"Lucy is having a PMS ~"

"Lucy was a man!" said you-know-who—that doesn't have any connection with the story.

"Natsu ... sheesh."

"Natsu is so dense."

So many of the comments expressed by all members of the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu who hearing that was still on his confused-face. While Lucy brought Mirajane's book and got up from her seat.

Natsu realize Lucy was about to left the bar so he asked, "Luce, where are you going?" Lucy didn't answer and just stared at Natsu with horror and anger face. Although if you can make a little description, there's a little sadness in her eyes.

"NATSU BAKAAAAAAA!" Lucy shouted loudly and angrily. All those who had been laughing immediately looked back at them with silence.

"W-what?" Natsu asked panic. He didn't know what to do because he doesn't know what he had done.

Lucy just looked angry and turned away. Natsu hold her wrist—hold Lucy to not go.

"Luce, what happened?" Natsu asked confused.

There was a pause. So is the atmosphere in the guild. It's like seeing the Korean drama scene that hasn't ended. Natsu still holding her hand.

"... is this because I asked about PMS?" Natsu asked carefully.

Lucy immediately pulled her hand out of him and run out of the guild. She went to her apartement—and who knows what she feels right now.

Lucy walked away quickly out guild. Natsu who saw it could only sigh and say to himself, "I'll take as yes."

All members of the guild was symphaty-looking at the Dragon Slayer. It seemed the Korean Drama had a angst genre. Natsu who (finnaly) feel all guild member's stare, just rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Natsu said with annoyance level gods.

"You are too stupid, flame head," said Gray, shaking her head. Natsu just muttered some harsh words.

"Do you all know? What is PMS?" asked Natsu frustating.

"We know it," everyone in the guild said. Natsu suddenly looked down.

"He-hey Natsu ... No need to frustating like that. I understand because i'm a girl, and it's common if you don't know, because you're a man," said Lisanna.

"I'm sorry because i'm a fool," said Natsu looked annoyed.

"You should apologize to Lucy. That event would be embarassing her so much," said Bixlow suggested.

"Yeah. I have never said anything when Levy turned into a ferocious monster like that," said Gajeel while eating iron—his favorite food ever.

"Gajeel!" shout Levy annoyed.

"How can I apologize if I didn't know the meaning of PMS," said Natsu annoyed and frustrated. Then he approached Gray and asked, "do you know what that means?" Gray only slightly blushing.

"I know. But ... i-it's better if it's explained by women," said Gray glanced at the girl who was sitting at the bar. Mirajane take an action.

"You really want to know what's the meaning of PMS, Natsu?" Mirajane asked with a little giggle, as well as the girls.

"Yeah, so I can apologize to Lucy," Natsu said impatiently.

"All right. PMS is ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy tapped her finger irritably. It's an hour for her at home and holding tools for writing novels, but none of the ink comes out. Frustrated, she stood up and turned around. Suddenly when she turned—

"Luce,"

—Lucy nearly falls found that Natsu has in behind her. Luckily, her hands held the table from behind. Otherwise, she could fall.

Natsu stared at a figure which is only a few inches from him. Lucy was immediately blushed unclear. She looked down to cover it all. Natsu hold her hands—that were hold the table.

"Luce," said Natsu again, gently.

"W-w-what?" said Lucy.

"I'm ... so sorry. Truly, I'm sorry," Natsu said with a tone of guilt. Lucy, who was very surprised to hear that, immediately facing that dragon slayer.

"You don't know anything," said Lucy with the emotional tone. Natsu just still act calmly and patiently.

"I know. I already know what the meaning of ... PMS," said Natsu slightly blushed. His eyes looked elsewhere.

"Th-then?" said Lucy—she was little confused. Natsu's eyes staring straight at Lucy. His hands tightened in hers.

"I'm sorry."

"..."

"I'm sorry I was so stupid and let everyone know if you're P-PMS," Natsu said with a little stumble at the end.

"..." Lucy just said nothing and stared at those slanted eyes.

"You know, it hurts when you look angry and embarrassed because of me. I don't know why, but there's always something inside me—told me to apologize."

"..."

"Don't be angry anymore, okay?" said Natsu with a gentle smile. The smile that he rarely showed to anyone. It's not his trademark grin.

_*DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI*_

Lucy's heart felt like to be crazy. Flabbergasted. How can Natsu saying things like this? Lucy couldn't say nothing but grow red in her face.

Moments later Natsu gives the distance between them—he took off his hands from hers. And suddenly Lucy shocked, when she saw Natsu was ...

Blushing.

NATSU BLUSHING. His hand scratched his cheek briefly.

Seeing that, Lucy laughed. And that made Natsu confused.

"Wh-why are you laughing?" asked Natsu.

"You're funny," said Lucy with a laugh.

Natsu who saw Lucy laughe, just give a small smile. At least he can make her laugh again.

"Err ... so ... I will back to the guild again. I'll take a solo mission. I'm not tired, you know," said Natsu smiled slightly and began to turned back.

Unexpectedly, Lucy pull his wrist. Startled, Natsu turned to Lucy again. Without any warning Lucy kissed Natsu on his cheek. Natsu instantly blushed even more.

Moments later Lucy broke off the kiss and smiled gently. She said, "Thank you. I forgive you."

Natsu just staring at Lucy. Just can't believe. A few seconds later, his face softened, and then smiled as well.

Natsu Gently touched Lucy's hair. Slowly but surely he embraced this blondie girl's head. Lucy just said nothing and waited for what Natsu did.

Natsu eliminate the distance between them and finally no longer remaining distance. Natsu kissed Lucy at the lips. Lucy's eyes rounded in surprise. Moments later Lucy smiled in the kiss and kissed back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**~ Owari ~**

Just info: PMS (Pre Menstrual Syndrome) is a condition where a woman has multiple physical and mental state, before menstruating. Normally 7-8 days before menstruation, a woman would be more sensitive than usual. Uncontrolled emotions, and others.

.

How is it, minna?

**I beg you to put a review ^^**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
